Names
by tanapoo12
Summary: Maura and Frankie name their new baby. May do this in a series sort of way. Not sure yet.


**Don't own Rizzoli&Isles | Maura Isles| Frankie Rizzoli | Any other charachters.**

**The Mammie and Pappie came from what I call my grandparents, well, it's changed a little since I've gotten older. Now it's Mam and Pap. But that's where those names came from.**

**Own Aubree Elizabeth & the baby.**

Maura being eight months pregnant, was cranky much to her husband and daughters dismay. But to her own dismay, she and Frankie still had not decided on a name for their second little girl. Aubree had went three days as Baby Girl Rizzoli, so everyone knew the couple were not ones to agree on a name early on.

"How about Georgia?" Frankie asked from the oposite end of the couch, rubbing his wifes feet.

"We are not naming her after a state Frankie." Maura stated simply.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because! We aren't." Maura said getting up slowly from her seat on the couch to go see if Aubree had finished her homework.

"Here, let me help, Maur." Frankie stood faster than Maura extending his hand to help her.

The blondes eyes narrowed as she slapped his hand away. "I can go check on our daughter with out help, babe." Maura nodded and walked into the kitchen where the 7 year old sat, Aubree had talked her mother into letting her play baseball with her dad and aunt. So the second graderr had started late. "Homework done, Aub?" She asked glancing at the spelling work her daughter was working on.

"No Mommy." Aubree smiled looking up at her mother. "Why don't you name sissy after me?" The Mini- Maura asked her mother.

Maura smiled at her daughters question. "Because, when Daddy and I need you, and we hollar 'Aubree!' she may answer too. I like your idea though, baby girl." The mother bent down and kissed her daughters head.

Once Maura and Frankie had checked over Aubrees homework, and got her ready for bed the two had went to bed themselves. Maura had taken to the same position she did every night during both pregnancys, looking up at Frankie. "Aub asked why we didn't just name this one after her." Maura intertwined her fingers with her husbands, laying their hands on her stomach.

"Gotta love our daughter." Frankie smiled.

"Back to the baby names." Maura smirked a little. "No states, or months." She ruled out.

"Why?" Frankie asked.

"Do you want Cranky Maura back?" The blonde asked, her eyes closed, she felt him shake his head no. "That's what I thought. Now. We already agreed if we have a boy, we are naming him Francis, like you and your father. So, I it's only fair if we name this one Angela." Maura smiled hearing Frankie gasp.

"This world does not need another Angela Rizzoli Maur!" Frankie said realizing he was being glared at by his wife. "Okay, okay, Angela it is." He gave in.

Maura smiled, glaring at him always worked. It worked for both she and Aubree. "Middle name. No clue." she smiled. "How about Marie?" Maura asked.

"Nah. Rose?" Frankie asked her.

"I like it." She smiled. "Angela Rose Rizzoli." Maura said.

"Deffinatly." Frankie said placing a kiss on her temple. "I love you."

Finally after going to 44 weeks of pregnancy the blonde had finally went into labor, not having to be induced. After being in labor for 18 hours Maura had finally given birth to Angela Rose Rizzoli, 6 lbs, 1/4 oz and 18 1/2 in long at 5 AM. Once Frankie had told them they could come in, which was about noon that day, he stopped everyone one, but his mother before going in, pulling her in with him.

"Frankie what's going on?" The older Angela asked.

"You're the first to know her name, aside us..." Maura stopped looking down at the little baby in her arms. "Meet.. Angela Rose Rizzoli." the second time new mother smiled watching Angelas hand go to her mouth. "But we're going to call her Rose, aren't we, baby girl?" Maura smiled as the little hands of Rose came up, when Angela leaned over to take her.

"Hi there Little Rose, I'm your Mammie. And you may be told that I'm loud and obnoxious but in a way that's a good thing, you'll always be protected, and have someone to talk to." Angela smiled softly bouncing the baby in her arms.

"Alright, I think Jane's going to bust through that door any second, babe, I'd let the rest in." Maura laughed looking through the small window in the door.

"So, what's my neices name?" A very curious Jane asked coming in the room.

Maura laughed at her sister-in-laws curiousity. "Your neices name is Angela Rose Rizzoli. But we're going to call her Rose." Maura smiled, watching Angela pass Rose to Jane.

"You let her name her after Ma?" Jane asked Frankie.

"SHE GLARED." Frankie raised his arms.

Jane laughed watching the baby. "Now Rosey, I'm your Aunt Jane. Which you will probably take after your sister, and insist it be Auntie Janie." Jane smiled as the Rose latched onto her finger with her hand. "Everyone thinks I hate it, but when it will come from you and Aub it is the best thing." The brunette then handed Rose to her father.

Maura smiled watching Frank as everyone was having their own conversation, the blonde was just interested in the ways everyone interacted with Rose. "Now, your parents may be insane naming you after your Mammie, but doing that name fits you so perfectly. Now enough about Mammie. I'm your Pappie. Having a cop for a father, and an aunt, people probably won't mess with you, but if they do, you come to Pappie, got that, Little one?" he asked getting bubbles blown in reply, then a wail. "Back to Mommy?" Frank said handing Rose to Maura.

"Out." Frankie pointed to the door, knowing Maura needed to feed the baby.

Once everyone was out, Maura started feeding Rose. "She's perfect." Frankie stated. "Just like her mother and her sister." he said kissing her nose and rubbing Roses head.

"That she is.." Maura smiled.

Angela Rose Rizzoli was perfect just like her sister, her mother, her aunt, and her grandma.


End file.
